Junction box assemblies are configured to contain a plurality of electrical devices such as fuses, connectors and the like. When installed in a vehicle, it is desirable that the electronics within the junction box assembly remain free of fluids and debris that could damage the electronics. Accordingly, designers have developed a number of sealing mechanisms in an effort to protect the electronics from undesirable elements. However, many of these sealing mechanisms fail over time due to excessive wear and/or movement/vibration of the junction box assembly walls.
Additionally, it is well known that conventional junction box assemblies require a minimal level of rigidity to prevent deforming of the junction box assembly walls. Furthermore, it is known that the junction box assembly typically requires a member(s) for positioning and stabilizing the electronics within the junction box. A conventional junction box assembly designed to address the above needs is shown in FIG. 5. FIG. 5 includes the interior portions of a conventional junction box. The junction box has side wall ribs 60, a positioning member 62, and a positioning member 64. Ribs 60, which are thinly molded members, provide structural support to the sidewalls of the junction box assembly. However, after manufacturing of ribs 60, it is known that imprints of ribs 60 may appear on the outer surface of are the junction box assembly. This is highly undesirable to customers.
Positioning members 62 and 64 provide a means for holding the electronics (not shown). The positioning members 62 and 64 are burdensome to manufacture. As such, with the conventional junction box assembly the ribs 60 and positioning members 62 and 64 are required for providing structural support and positioning of the electronics.
Furthermore, junction box assemblies are commonly located within an engine compartment of a vehicle. In such a case, access to the electronics within the junction box assembly is compromised by the construction of the junction box assembly. Specifically, the design of the hinges on conventional junction box assemblies prevents easy removal of a cover of the junction box assembly. It is known that conventional junction box assemblies require two hands for removal of the junction box assembly cover. An example of such a conventional junction is shown in FIG. 6. The prior art junction box hash a hinge bracket 76 and a hinge member 78. As stated above, conventional junction boxes, such as the junction box in FIG. 6, require two hands to remove the cover from the junction box assembly due to the hinge brackets 76 and 78.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional junction box assemblies.